Thought of Reiju Vinsmoke
by cahayaLutz
Summary: Because I want Reiju to be a nice sister . This is my first fanfic please review.


We are the greatest creation of all time. Our abilities are beyond human limit. This strength, this speed, this endurance no one can rival us. We can leap as far as eyes can see, we can dive as far as fish goes and even as a kid we have more strength than the adult can be. But it seems these abilities are not applied to my little brother.

When we were racing he will left far behind, when we leap, when we dive. It does not bother me but it does bother my others brothers. They started to pick on him.

Sanji own a very cute turtle, he really love them. He took it everywhere even when we're studying.

Yonji really hate it though. He takes it as a weakness. A future pillar of Gemma should not have mercy especially to weak slow creature like that. In rage he kicked the poor turtle and a fight broke out between them.

But Sanji does not possess strength like Yonji he was beaten to pulp. During a match with Niji he attack with all his might, but it is no use. He was beaten. And that's when I'm realized that Sanji was not like us. I'm shocked by how weak his body is. But I'm more shocked to see my other brothers' just laugh to see Sanji in pain.

They laugh at his weakness. That's when I realized that Gemma has no place for a weakling. They are not human, they are monster. But as weak as Sanji is, I'm far weaker than he is. I may possess monstrous strength but I have no power to go against them. If they view compassion as weakness, then compassion shall not exist in me.

one night I saw Sanji with a book. Feeling curious I try to follow him. He was heading to kitchen. All the servant try to stop him but he was really stubborn. He started to cut some vegetable, chopping some meat and putting seasoning in a wok. I wonder what he cooking.

Without realizing I came out from hiding to get a better view on what he doing and that's when he caught me staring. With a huge smile on his face he said to me "sis I'm trying to cook this" he hold up a recipe book. "Mom used to give this to Remy, so I try cooking this"

"Isn't Remy is the rat that mom used to give food to?"

"Yup, you want to try it? It is edible" with a big fat smile he put the food in the bowl to me.

I don't have the heart to reject his offer. Not when he show me his smile and his excited smile. His smile become rare even since the training had started. I'm little skeptical about this what if it poisonous. But looking at his face I know he will never try to poison me.

The food had really soft texture and really sweet. As sweet as Sanji. With a smile I said " I'm sure Remy love this".

He look very happy with my praise and in a way it also make me happy of how happy he is.

'I'll be taking this to Remy do you want to come along"

"nah, it's okay"

He put the food in plate and ran off the kitchen and I just seem his forget his book though. I should give to him. Maybe he is in library. I was about to enter the library when I heard father were screaming to Sanji about how useless he is. But Sanji is his own son, how can he be so angry. After that all I heard was Sanji crying.

After that night , Sanji keep getting harsh and harsher treatment. The soldier no longer tries to stop my brothers from getting too far. They only stop when he was bath in his own blood. They laugh and laugh as if it was entertainment.

I just watched but then they stop laughing. But instead they were staring at me. Now I know what is this all about. My lip started to form a smile. They were analyzing me. So I laugh.

When they left Sanji alone I brought Sanji to infirmary and patch he up. He face was swollen and bruised. His body was covered with scratch. All I can do was smile while applying the medicine. In hope to drown my guilt I said to him

"Look, I have no choice but to laugh with them, if I don't I'll just bullied by them, and I really don't want that to happen".

Today the Gemma kingdom was mourning, their third prince was dead. But I know better. I overheard my father conversation. He taking my brother to dungeon. He was ashamed of my brother he couldn't kill him so he locked it away and make him wear an iron mask in order to hide the truth about Sanji.

In the beginning Sanji was despair, he scream, he cry, he begged his father not to live him here. He was sorry about his weakness but after a few month he calm down. At least he doesn't be torture by his sibling.

I often come to visit Sanji just to make sure his okay. He was awfully quiet but he seem happy here. He always talk to me about the thing he read about. I like it when he talked to me . his face was glowing with passion.

One day Ichiji, Niji and Yonji come to the dungeon. They were so happy to get to beat Sanji some more.

I thought it would stop. The cycle begins again. They beat up sanji. I patch up Sanji. They beat him some more.

It is not like I on Sanji side. I just couldn't bear to see my brother in blood. I was addressing his wound when he suddenly broke the silence.

"I want to become a chef"

I was startled for him to have a dream. I was mad. He should know what his situation. When he enters this dungeon his passion keep getting bigger.

"you.. stop blurting out thing like that to me"

My heart was aching, breaking. Why do you even have dream?

Something just struck my mind. How long my father intends to keep his alive. Its bugging me out. Sooner or later he will kill Sanji and here I am just smiling and clenching my hand. No I can't let this happen. I will protect him.

When the Gemma attack the east blue I come to check on Sanji.

"We are in East Blue, right. If I escape now then I wouldn't need to face father right?, I woulnt need to live in this jail right? I can chase my dream right? "

I couldn't hold back my tear. My hand reached the bar. With all my might I bend the jail bar. He was shocked. Without wasting any time he exit the dungeon and try to find the key to his iron mask.

Alas he met my father. However he didn't even try to stop Sanji. He was happy such a disgrace vanish from his eyes. He let him go under one condition, don't ever identify himself as a Vinsmoke.

Sanji cry. He don't have anyone. He was alone. He do not move so I took his hand and brought his outside. There was a ship near the shore.

" Listen, you can never come back to us. Do you hear me? One day you will definitely will meet people that treat the way you deserve."

He nodded and start to run toward the ship

"GO! DON'T LOOK BACK! DON'T TURN BACK!"

A few days after attack on east blue my brothers come to the dungeon to beat Sanji. They were quiet disappointed that their punching bags has gone. But its alright with them.

Sometimes they reminiscing about Sanji where he could have go or how he would die but nothing positive about Sanji ever come up from their mouth.

Eleven years after that, we reach a news about what happen in Enias Lobby. A group of pirate declare war to world government. Among their crew there are one crew named Sanji. This piqued our father interest.

He send me and Ichiji to go and check, turn up it was some guy named Duval but he did had curly brow like us. Ichiji make him wear iron mask because he was pissed that this guy waste him time.

I did some research and gather some information. I wonder if I will met the black leg prince someday.


End file.
